SEQUEL of He just My Ex-Boyfriend
by Ritta.Frijayanti
Summary: Warning : BoyXBoy YAOI Pairing : HunHan/HunHanKai/ "Posesif Sehun" Sequel dari He just My Ex-Boyfriend


**HunHan – He just My Ex-Boyfriend [SEQUEL] ONESHOOT **

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kai & D.O**

**Gendre : Yaoi Romance, Life School, etc**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning: BoyXBoy (Yaoi), gaje, typo, cerita pasaran acak kadut**

**Cerita Aseli punya saya! Maff jika terdapat kesamaan cerita.**

**Summary : " ****kenapa kau begitu takut aku merebut Luhan darimu? Jika kau percaya pada cinta Luhan hanya untukmu dan kalian saling mencintai, seharusnya kau tak perlu takut Luhan akan berpaling darimu"**

Happy Reading...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 am KST, terlihat seorang namja berpawakan mungil memakai stelan kemeja kotak-kotak dan jeans hitam, bertopi, menggendong tas ransel dipundaknya dan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Ia berjalan santai menyusuri koridor kampus yang sedikit ramai oleh para mahasiswa berlalu lalang, sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang yang melewatinya dengan senyuman manisnya. Namja itu bernama Xi LuHan, ia telah lulus SMA setahun yang lalu, kemudian ia melanjutkan studynya disebuah Universitas Negeri di kota Seoul, kini Luhan tercatat sebagai Mahasiswa semester 2 Jurusan Sastra Korea.

"Luhan hyung!" Luhan reflek menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kesamping saat namanya dipanggil seseorang.

"D.O" seru Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada sosok yang memanggilnya tadi yang ternyata D.O teman seangkatan, 1 jurusan, dan 1 kelas dengan Luhan. D.O pun menghampiri Luhan.

" Hyung, tumben kau tak bareng Sehun? Kemana dia?" tanya D.O si namja bermata bulat.

"Sehun ada jam kuliah lebih awal hari ini, makanya tidak bareng denganku" jelas Luhan diikuti anggukan D.O. D.O dan Luhan memang sangat dekat, apalagi usia D.O yang lebih muda dari Luhan membuat mereka seperti kakak beradik.

"Hyung! Kalau begitu kajja kita ke-"

"Luhan!" ucapan D.O terputus saat seseorang memanggil nama Luhan. Mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah... KAI. What?! Kai?! Mantan kekasih Luhan itu?!

Kai Pov

"Luhan!" aku memanggil namja cantik itu tengah bersama temannya D.O

kalian pasti terkejut kenapa aku bisa berada dikampus yang sama dengan Luhan mantan kekasihku? Ya, sudah hampir setahun lebih aku pindah ke Seoul lagi setelah dulu aku menetap diBusan membantu Perusahaan ayahku, sekarang aku pindah ke Seoul dengan kakakku untuk melanjutkan study ku yang sempat tertunda, karna orang tua Ku memilih tetap tinggal Di Busan menjalankan Perusahaan keluarga. awalnya aku tidak tau sama sekali jika aku akan 1 universitas bersama dengan Luhan yang tak lain mantan kekasihku, kami 1 angkatan hanya saja kami beda jurusan aku menggambil Jurusan Art performing, sedangkan dia jurusan Sastra Korea, aku 1 kelas bersama dengan 'ehm' kekasih Luhan siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Lucu bukan? Walaupun begitu aku merasa sangat senang, karna setidaknya aku bisa selalu bertemu dengan malaikat pemikat hatiku walau aku sadar bahwa seorang Xi Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menjadi milikku. Oh Tuhan, kenapa perasaanku terhadapnya masih tidak bisa dihapus? Aku semakin miris pada diriku sendiri tak bisa memilikinya. Tapi aku sedikit senang, karna aku masih bisa berhubungan baiknya dengannya walau hanya sekedar teman.

Kai Pov End

Kai menghampiri Luhan dan D.O, entah sadar atau tidak wajah D.O tiba-tiba merona merah malu.

"Kai" seru Luhan tersenyum.

"Lu, ini buku Sehun, tolong berikan padanya ya?" ucap Kai memberikan buku yang ia pinjam dari Sehun.

"Eh? Kau dan Sehun kan 1 jurusan bahkan 1 kelas, kenapa tak kau kasih saja langsung pada orangnya?" ujar Luhan. Kai dan Sehun memang 1 jurusan bahkan 1 kelas, setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu, tapi entah kenapa sikap Sehun selalu ketus pada Kai yang notabennya adalah mantan kekasih pacarnya, namun Kai berusaha bersikap dewasa dengan perilaku Sehun yang memang lebih muda darinya.

"kau tau sendiri kan Lu, dia selalu ketus padaku, mungkin sebaiknya kau saja yang kasih" alasan Kai. Atau jangan-jangan Kai sengaja memberikan buku Sehun lewat Luhan agar bisa bertemu terus dengan Luhan? Bisa jadi.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan padanya" ucap Luhan tersenyum.

Sepasang mata D.O tengah memperhatikan Luhan dan Kai, entah kenapa tatapan mata Kai pada Luhan selalu berbeda, ada yang istimewa. Wajah D.O tiba-tiba berubah musam, pikirannya mencoba menepis hal-hal negatif dari benaknya.

"hyu-hyung, kajja kita kekelas, sepertinya jam kuliah hampir dimulai" ujar D.O mengalihkan pembicaraan Kai dan Luhan.

"Oh kau benar, baiklah Kai aku dan D.O kekelas dulu ya, sampai nanti" seru Luhan beranjak pergi diikuti anggukan Kai.

~*~ kelas

Setelah kurang lebih 2jam Dosen memberikan dan menjelaskan materi kuliah akhirnya selesai, para mahasiswa mulai ricuh & berisik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, kau sangat dekat dengan Kai ya?" tanya D.O tiba-tiba pada Luhan yang masih asyik membaca buku.

"mm? Maksudmu?" tanya balik Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap D.O

"maksudku, sepertinya hyung dan Kai dekat sekali,apa kalian sudah berteman sejak lama?" tanya D.O penasaran.

"Oh, soal itu sebenarnya...kami dulu sepasang kekasih tapi sudah putus sejak 4 tahun yang lalu"

"MWO?"

D.O Pov

MWOOO? Mantan kekasih? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku begitu shock, pasalnya aku benar-benar tak tau soal itu, sebelumnya memang Luhan hyung belum pernah menceritakan padaku, berarti...apa yang selama ini aku perhatikan benar? Kai memang ada sesuatu dengan Luhan hyung. Kalian tau kenapa aku sangat shock? Ya sejujurnya aku sudah lama memendam perasaan cintaku pada Kai sejak awal bertemu di Ospek mahasiswa baru dulu, aku sangat menyukai sosok Kai yang begitu dewasa, tapi aku tak berani menyatakannya, melihat wajah tampannya saja aku sudah salah tingkah. Tapi Kini perasaan ku benar-benar tak karuan. Apa aku masih boleh berharap lebih?

"D.O! D.O! yak! Kenapa melamun eoh?" seru Luhan hyung menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Eo...eoh..jad-jadi hyu-hyung dan Ka-kai man-mantan ke-kasih?" tanyaku terbata-bata mencoba berbicara semampuku menahan rasa kecewa ini.

"ne,hey kau tak perlu shock begitu, itu hanya masa lalu, kami sekarang berteman baik, lagipula aku sekarang kan sudah punya Sehun" ucapnya tersenyum. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, aku tak tau harus mendeskripsikan perasaanku seperti apa sekarang.

"Hyung, Ka-kai seperti apa orangnya? Mengapa kalian berdua dulu pu-tus?" tanyaku yang masih saja penasaran dengan hubungan mereka.

"Mmm..Kai sosok namja tampan,dewasa, gentle, tegas, dan dia penyayang, siapapun yang menjadi kekasihnya pasti sangat beruntung, dan soal kenapa kita putus itu ceritanya sangat panjang kau tak akan mengerti...waeyo? apa kau menyukainya?" jelasnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikiranku jadi campur aduk begini. Ragu, kecewa, takut, tapi cinta semua jadi satu.

"Eh? An-aniyo, ak-aku hanya ingin tau saja, memangnya ti-dak boleh?" ucapku gugup.

"Ah, kau menyukai Kai ya?sudah mengaku saja, Oh sekarang kau sudah mulai dewasa ya?" godanya , aisshh kenapa Luhan-ge malah menggodaku, tak tau kah dia aku jadi salah tingkah begini, wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eh? Tidak! siapa bilang! Aku hanya bertanya kok..sungguh!" elakku

"ah bohong! Lihat! Wajahmu saja memerah begitu kau pasti menyukai Kai, haha dekatilah dia! Aku mendukungmu!"

"Aish! Ani hyung! Berhenti menggodaku!" pekik ku kesal, Luhan hyung hanya terkekeh meledeku.

D.O Pov End

"Sehunnieeee...!" panggil namja mungil berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk ditaman kampus. Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Luhan seperti anak kecil.

"Xiao Lu, kenapa lama sekali eoh? Aku hampir lumutan disini menunggumu!" gerutu Sehun.

"Miane, tadi aku keasyikan ngobrol dengan D.O dikelas hehe" ucap Luhan dengan watados-nya. Sehun melihatnya gemas setengah mati, bagaimana bisa namja ini berusia 23tahun tapi kelakuannya seperti anak playgrup.

"awh" rintih Luhan mengelus keningnya yang baru saja disentil pelan oleh Sehun.

"Kau ini mana bisa begitu, jadi kau lebih mementingkan temanmu dibanding pacarmu sendiri eoh?" protes Sehun. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sifat over protective kekasihnya keluar lagi.

"Aniyo Hunnie, tidak seperti itu! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" gerutu Luhan mempout bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi lucu Luhan.

"Iya..aku hanya bercanda Hannie..." ucap Sehun lembut mengacak rambut Luhan. Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Oh ya Hunnie, ini Bukumu yang dipinjam Kai, dia menitipkannya tadi padaku untuk diberikan padamu" ucap Luhan memberikan buku pada Sehun. Seketika raut wajah Sehun berubah datar.

"Mwo? Dia menitipkannya padamu? Kenapa tak kasih langsung saja padaku, merepotkan sekali" gerutu Sehun ketus.

"entahlah, mungkin dia tidak sempat memberikan padamu saat kalian bertemu"

"Hah, alasan! Bilang saja dia mau bertemu denganmu dengan alasan Buku ini, sudah bisa kutebak niat terselubungnya!" cetus Sehun kesal.

"Aish Hunnie, kau tidak boleh berburuk sangka seperti itu, siapa tau yang dia katakan benar ,Lagipula berhenti cemburu pada Kai. Aku dan Kai sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, kami berteman baik sekarang" jelas Luhan. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Sehun sangat tau dibalik maksud Kai yang selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan bertemu Luhan, tapi Luhan selalu tak pernah menyadarinya.

"Iya baiklah Ny. Oh! Tapi ingat! Kau juga jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, bagaimana pun dia itu tetap mantan kekasihmu, yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu masih menyukaimu. Arraseo!" jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan menghela nafasnya, sifat over protective kekasihnya ini benar-benar membuat Luhan kewalahan menghadapinya. Tapi itulah keistimewaan seorang Oh Sehun.

"baiklah Mr. OHver protective" ucap Luhan tersenyum jail.

"Kajja kita kekantin! Aku sudah lapar!" ajak Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan pergi.

~*~ kantin

Suasana tampak ricuh dan ramai, beberapa mahasiswa tampak bersenda gurau sambil menikmati makanan mereka. Begitupula dengan sepasang kekasih Sehun & Luhan yang asyik bersenda gurau di duduk dimeja pojok.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" ucapan seseorang menghentikan pembicaraan Luhan & Sehun dan menoleh kearah sumber suara itu.

"eoh? Kai? Silahkan gabung, dengan senang hati" sambut Luhan dengan senyum.

"gumawo" balas Kai tersenyum, lalu duduk didepan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Ck! Mengganggu saja" desis Sehun mulai tidak suka dengan kehadiran Kai. Sangat yakin desisan Sehun pasti terdengar oleh Kai & Luhan, namun Kai tetap bersikap biasa tak ingin menggubris ucapan Sehun, sedangkan Luhan melirik pada Sehun memberi isyarat 'Biarkan Saja'. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kai, kau sudah tidak ada jam kuliah lagi hari ini?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak Lu, mungkin setelah ini aku ingin keperpustakaan mencari bahan materi tugas kuliah" jelas Kai diikuti anggukan Luhan.

"Lu, temani aku kekelas Suho hyung yuk, aku mau mengambil mantelku yang tertinggal dirumahnya kemarin" ucap Sehun beranjak berdiri, ia merasa mulai tak nyaman berlama-lama disini.

"Eh? Tapi kita belum menghabiskan makanannya Hunnie"

"Biarkan saja! Ayo!" ajak Sehun menarik tangan Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kai.

"Kai aku duluan ya!" teriak Luhan berjalan pergi dengan Sehun.

Kai hanya tesenyum kecut

~*~ perpustakaan

Kai tampak mencari beberapa buku diperpustakan untuk bahan materi tugas kuliahnya, tak terasa beberapa tumpuk buku sudah ia genggam ditanganya.

BRUUKK

Kai Pov

"Awh" aigoo...sakit sekali... aish..aku terlalu serius mencari buku, sampai tidak lihat ada orang didepanku, jadinya tertabrak deh... ok biar kulihat dulu siapa orang yang kutabrak hingga memposisikan aku menindihinya. Perlahan ku buka mataku dan...

OMO! Siapa yang kulihat? Sosok berwajah mungil, berpipi chubby, bermata bulat, dan bibir yang tebal & terlihat err sexy yang ternyata adalah D.O teman Luhan?aku menatapnya lekat, Kenapa.. dia terlihat sangat manis ya bahkan melebihi manisnya seorang Xi Luhan. Apa? Tidak! aku ini bicara apa sih? Makin ngawur saja! Tapi...sungguh! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya? tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak 2X lebih cepat! Apa ini? apa..aku menyukainya? Ah tidak mungkin! Ayo sadarlah Kai sadar!

Kai Pov End

D.O Pov

Aku merintih sakit, punggungku sakit terbentur lantai, ditambah lagi tubuhku berat ditindihi...KAI? apa aku tak salah lihat? Apa aku bermimpi? Jujur saja aku sering memimpikan Kai sedekat ini. aku mengerjap-ngerjap mataku, memastikan ini mimpi atau nyata? Dan ternyata ini nyata! Ya Tuhan wajah kami sangat dekat, aku bahkan dapat melihat wajah tampannya. Detak jantungku mulai berdetak abnormal, tubuhku juga jadi menegang,pasti saat ini pipiku merona merah. Aigoo aku malu sekali.

D.O Pov End

"mi..mian, ak-aku tidak sengaja" ucap Kai gugup membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan lalu beranjak berdiri.

"n-ne, tid-tidak apa-apa kok" ucap D.O ikut gugup.

"mm..ka-kau sedang apa? Tumben tidak bersama Luhan" tanya Kai megalihkan pembicaraan.

"ak-aku sedang mencari bahan tugas untuk presentasiku minggu depan, spertinya Luhan hyung sedang bersama Sehun, kau sendiri sedang apa?" ucap D.O dengan pipi merona merah. Jarang sekali mereka hanya berbic ara berdua seperti ini, karna biasanya selalu ada Sehun/Luhan disamping mereka.

"Oh sama dong, aku juga sedang mencari bahan materi untuk tugasku" ucap Kai tersenyum.

'tampan' benak D.O. ia berpikir beruntungnya dulu Luhan pernah menjadi kekasih Kai. Andai ia juga bisa menjadi kekasih Kai seperti Luhan dulu, benaknya lagi. Namun segera ia sadarkan dirinya dari kutatan pikirannya.

DREEEZZ DRREESSSSZZZ *maksa bgt efek suaranya -_-V

Suara hujan sangat deras di luar dapat terdengar dari dalam ruangan membuat hawa udara mulai menyeruak dingin mengalihkan perhatian Kai dan D.O

"ah kenapa tiba-tiba hujan deras begini,padahal tadi cerah. bagaimana aku pulangnya?" gumam D.O pelan memandangi pemandangan luar dari balik jendela besar perpustakaan. Gumaman D.O dapat didengar oleh Kai, sejenak ia melirik kearah D.O.

"pulang bersamaku saja" ucap Kai. Pandangan D.O yang semula menatap jendela, kini beralih menatap Kai tak percaya.

"eh? Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Pulang bersamamu?" tanya D.O memastikan ucapan Kai.

"Ne, waeyo? Kau tidak mau? Hujan seperti ini pasti lama redanya, sebaiknya biar aku mengantarmu pulang" jawab Kai tersenyum, lagi-lagi pipi D.O merona merah.

"Emm... ti-tidak usah Kai, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, aku akan menunggu hujannya reda saja"

"tidak apa, bukankah arah jalan kerumah kita searah kan? lagipula ini sudah hampir petang" ujar Kai.

"tap-tapi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"

"tenang saja, aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali, malah aku senang"

"baiklah, jika tidak merepotkanmu, gumawo" ucap D.O tersenyum

'manis' benak Kai, tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersirat dari bibir Kai.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur permukaan bumi, diteras kampus terlihat namja mungil mondar mandir tak menentu, sesekali menghentakan kakinya kesal dan menggerutu sendiri. Wajahnya tampak kesal seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Ukkhh..sehuunie mana sih? Sudah 2 jam aku menunggunya disini tapi belum kembali juga, kenapa hanya bertemu Dosen Kim saja lama sekali" gerutu Luhan mempout bibirnya.

"Luhan!" Luhan reflek menoleh kebelakang saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"eoh? Kai? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Luhan pada Kai.

"ini aku mau pulang, kau belum pulang? sedang apa disini?" tanya balik Kai.

"aku sedang menunggu Sehun, dia sedang bertemu dengan Dosen Kim, sebentar lagi kami juga pulang" 

"Mm.. kenapa menunggu diluar? Disini hujannya deras,petirnya juga besar. sebaiknya tunggu saja didalam" ujar Kai.

"Tak apa Kai, bentar lagi juga Sehun pasti kembali"

DUUAARRR JEEDDEERRR

"KAAII" teriak Luhan reflek memeluk erat tubuh Kai saat tiba-tiba Suara petir menggelegar kencang. Tubuh Luhan gemetar ketakutan. Luhan sedikit takut dengan petir.

Kai Pov

DEG DEG DEG

Omona! Apa ini? Luhan..memelukku? aku sangat terkejut, ternyata dia masih takut dengan petir. Perlahan aku merengkuh erat tubuhnya yang bergetar & mengusap surai rambutnya,memberikan rasa nyaman & aman padanya. Entah kenapa walau setiap hari kita bertemu,aku sangat merindukannya, merindukan pelukannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri aku belum bisa melupakannya.

Kai Pov End

Luhan Pov

Aku takutt...sangat takutt.. suara petir itu benar-benar menakutkan! Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu phobia petir, hanya saja jika petir itu sudah menggelegar kencang, tubuhku seakan merinding ketakutan. Aku terus mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kai. Apa? Pelukan pada Kai? Astaga aku baru sadar sedari tadi aku memeluknya. Kai pasti terkejut aku tiba-tiba memeluknya, aku jadi tidak enak padanya. Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, tapi..tapi tanganku terasa kelu & masih bergetar ketakutan. Aku mencoba menenangkankan diri dulu sejenak.

Luhan Pov End

Saat Luhan & Kai masih berpelukan, tanpa sadar dua sepasang mata melihat dari arah kanan dan kiri.

Sehun Pov

Mwoya? Apa-apaan itu! Hatiku panas & penuh emosi! Benarkah yang kulihat? Untuk kedua kalinya aku melihat Kai memeluk kekasihku didepan mataku? Maksud dia apa sih?ternyata selama ini dugaan ku benar , Kai masih menyukai Luhan. Oh Shit! Dia benar-benar cari masalah denganku!

Sehun Pov End

D.O Pov

Pemandangan didepan benar-benar membuat dadaku sesak dan tubuhku seakan melemas, bagaimana tidak? aku melihat Kai memeluk erat Luhan hyung, hatiku sangat kecewa & terluka, sebenarnya apa ini? apa mereka berdua masih saling mencintai? Aku tersenyum miris, bodohnya aku berharap lebih pada Kai agar bisa menyukaiku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, tak seharusnya aku begitu senang saat dia mengajakku pulang bersama, toh dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Sebaiknya aku pergi, tak ingin terus mengharapkan hal-hal yang tak mungkin ku dapat.

D.O Pov End

Saat D.O beranjak pergi, Sehun malah menghampiri Luhan & Kai dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin penuh amarah.

SREEETTT

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" pekik Sehun menarik tubuh Kai kasar, sehingga pelukannya terlepas.

BUGHH

Satu bogeman keras mendarat di wajah tampan Kai oleh Sehun sang pelaku membuat sudut bibir Kai mengeluarkan darah. Luhan tersentak kaget saat Sehun memukul Kai sampai tersungkur kelantai.

Sehun menduduki tubuh Kai yang terbaring lemah dilantai, menarik kerah baju Kai lalu memukulnya lagi.

BUUGHH

"Ja-jangan Hunnie, hen-hentikan! Kasihan Kai" suara Indah milik Luhan bergetar bahkan tak mampu menghentikan aksi bengis Sehun yang dibutakan oleh amarah, membuatnya semakin tak terkendali.

Berkali-kali Sehun memukul Kai, hingga Kai babak belur dan hampir skarat. Tangan mungil Luhan terus mencoba melerai Sehun, hingga ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN OH SEHUN!" teriakan Luhan sukses menghentikan pukulan Sehun.

Sehun beranjak berdiri dari tubuh Kai, nafasnya terengah-engah karna emosi. Ia berbalik menghadap Luhan yang menatapnya tajam. Air matanya terus membasahi pipi mulusnya membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Han-"

"Cukup! Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi!" potong Luhan menatap lurus kedepan.

"ap-apa?" tanya Sehun memastikan ucapan Luhan.

"Ku bilang pergi! Aku sedang tak ingin membahas ini" ucap Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wae Hannie? Ak-"

"Kubilang pergi Oh Sehun!" bentak Luhan.

Sehun Pov

Apa? Luhan membentakku? Ba-bagiamana bisa? baru kali ini Luhan membentakku. Apa salahku? Kenapa dia semarah itu padaku?dia bahkan tak mau mendengar penjelasanku. seharusnya aku yang marah karna dia dipeluk mantan kekasihnya itu! Seharusnya dia membelaku kekasihnya sendiri bukan membela Kai! Bahkan ia tak memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangannya 'Hunnie' itu. Aishh...! menyebalkan! semua ini karna KAI!

"Baiklah aku pergi" ucapku dingin lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya nanti! Cih! Kali ini kau menang Kai! tapi lihat nanti!

Sehun Pov End

Kai hanya diam melihat pertengkarang kecil antara Sehun & Luhan tadi.

"gwaechana?" tanya Luhan beringsut jongkok mensejajarkan dengan Kai.

"Eh? Tid-tidak apa-apa kok, hanya luka kecil" jawab Kai terbata-bata

"bhabo! Sudah tau babak belur begitu,masih bilang itu hanya luka kecil" gerutu Luhan mencibir bibirnya. Kai tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Luhan. Ia sedikit tak enak pada Luhan karna kejadian tadi.

"aku sudah biasa babak belur begini, jadi sudah tidak kaget lagi"

"mwo? Kau biasa berkelahi ya?"

"namanya pria, bekelahi itu sudah hal biasa, kecuali... untuk dirimu, sayangkan jika wajah semanis itu babak belur" goda Kai tersenyum jail

"Yha! Kai! Kau meledek ku eoh? Gini-gini aku juga pernah berkelahi tau!" protes Luhan mempout bibirnya imut. Kai hanya terkekeh geli,sudah lama ia tak pernah menjahili Luhan.

"yasudah sekarang kita ke ruang UKS dulu, obati lukamu sebelum bertambah parah" ujar Luhan menuntun Kai berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

~*~ UKS

Luhan tampak sangat penuh hati-hati mengobati luka yang menghiasi wajah Kai akibat pukulan Sehun tadi. Jemarinya sangat terlatih mengobati seperti seorang perawat. Tanpa sadar Kai terus memperhatikan Luhan yang jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Seulas senyum terkembang dibibir Kai.

"Cah! Sudah selesai! Tunggu lukanya mengering dulu, baru perbannya boleh dibuka" ucap Luhan menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"eo-eoh..sudah selesai ya? Gumawo Lu" ucap Kai tersenyum.

"Gwaechana, sebaiknya segera pulanglah dan istirahat dirumah"

"mmm...Lu, soal tadi...mi-mian, karnaku kalian bertengkar" ucap Kai merasa bersalah

"Eoh? Tidak Kai, ini sama sekali bukan karnamu, aku yang salah karna tadi aku reflek memelukmu saat ada petir, jadinya Sehun salah paham, besok juga pasti sudah baikan lagi kok" jelas Luhan tersenyum memberi tanda 'bahwa ia baik baik saja'.

"tap-tapi aku tetap tidak enak pada kalian, Kau tau kan Sehun sangat tidak suka denganku"

"tak apa, dia memang orangnya seperti itu, tapi aku yakin lama-lama kalian juga pasti bisa dekat kok. Seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu, karna aku juga kau jadi babak belur begini" ucap Luhan tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa Lu, aku mengerti kok" ucap Kai tersenyum, dibalas dengan senyuman Luhan.

"oh ya Lu, kau pulang dengan siapa? Sehun kan sudah pergi" tanya Kai

"emm.. aku pulang naik taxy saja, jam segini taxy masih ada" jawab Luhan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"pulang bersamaku saja, tidak baik sudah malam begini pulang sendirian" ajak Kai

"tak usah Kai, itu malah merepotkanmu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok, hitung-hitung ucapan terimakasih karna kau sudah mengobati lukaku"

"mmm...baiklah kalau begitu"

Baru Kai & Luhan keluar dari ruang UKS, langkah Kai tiba-tiba terhenti, diikuti Luhan ikut berhenti.

"Waeyo Kai?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Aigooo...aku lupa!" seru Kai menepuk jidatnya, ia teringat sesuatu, ia bahkan hampir melupakannya.

"Lupa apa Kai?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"D.O!" seru Kai. Dia lupa kalau tadi sore ia mengajak D.O pulang bersama, namun sebelumnya Kai menyuruh D.O ketempat parkir duluan, karna ia masih harus mencari Dosen dan akhirnya ia malah bertemu Luhan tadi sampai sekarang. Kai benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan D.O sedangkan ia yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"D.O? ada apa dengannya?" tanya Luhan mengeritkan keningnya.

"aku lupa kalau tadi sore aku mengajaknya pulang bersama" jelas Kai bersalah.

"Mwo? Aish..kenapa bisa begitu! Dia pasti sudah menunggumu terlalu lama" seru Luhan.

"Lu, kau tunggu dimobilku dulu saja ya, aku mau mencarinya dulu, siapa tau dia masih ada diarea kampus, tunggu aku,aku akan segera kembali" ujar Kai memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Luhan.

"baiklah"

D.O Pov

Aku menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut tebal, dan kompresan dikeningku. Kepalaku masih pusing, tubuhku juga masih menggigil kedinginan, mataku sayu, dan suhu badanku terasa demam. Apa aku sakit? Hah jelas saja kalau aku sakit, hampir 2 jam tadi aku berjalan ditengah hujan sampai kerumah. Bodoh sekali aku! Sudah tau masih hujan deras, kenapa hujan-hujanan. entahlah pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Setelah melihat kejadian tadi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. saat aku berjalan hujan-hujanan tadi, aku berharap Kai akan mencariku untuk mengajakku pulang seperti janjinya tadi sore. Tapi ternyata tidak ya? Dia pasti masih bersama Luhan hyung. Hufttt... aku ini memang tak tau diri, masih mengharapkan harapan semu.

D.O Pov End

"Dio,kau sudah makan dan minum obat kan tadi? ini eomma buatkan teh hangat, bagaimana? apa tubuhmu masih demam?" tanya Eomma D.O membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"ne eomma sudah kok, gumawo, spertinya tubuhku masih demam eomma" jawab D.O lemas

"kau ini! kenapa bisa hujan-hujanan tadi hah?buat khawatir saja... ya sudah istirahatlah,besok jika masih demam tidak usah kekampus dulu ya" ujar sang eomma memelai surai lembut rambut D.O

"ne, eomma gumawo" ucap D.O tersenyum.

Kai sudah mencari D.O keseluruh ruangan Kampus, dimulai dari kelas D.O, perpustakaan, toilet, ruang latihan seni, sampai ke ruang rapat Dosen tak juga ia temukan. Ditambah lagi suasana kampus yang sudah sangat sepi karna sudah larut malam jelas mahasiswa semua sudah pulang. Kai menghentikan pencarian dan kembali kemobil menyusul Luhan yang sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana Kai? Kau menemukan D.O?" tanya Luhan pada Kai yang sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Tidak Lu, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa dikampus, sepertinya dia sudah pulang" jelas Kai merasa sedih.

"Mm..yasudah besok saja kau temui dia, kau harus meminta maaf soal kejadian ini" ujar Luhan.

"iya, aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya" lirih Kai.

"tenang saja, D.O itu orang yang ramah, dia pasti mengerti kok" hibur Luhan dibalas senyuman Kai mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

"oh ya, tumben kau mengajak D.O pulang bersama? Apa hubungan kalian sekarang sudah sangat dekat?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"eo-eoh, hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman saja kok, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini memang kita sering ngobrol, D.O sosok yang menyenangkan" ucap Kai masih fokus mengendarai.

"mmm... lebih dari sekedar teman juga tak apa kok Kai, aku malah sangat senang jika temanku menemukan kebahagiaannya" ucap Luhan membuat Kai beralih menatap Luhan. Entah kenapa perasaan Kai terhadap Luhan jadi berbeda, Kai masih menyayangi Luhan, tapi bukan lagi sebagai 'someone', namun sebagai sahabat. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Luhan memang lebih baik sebagai teman daripada sebagai kekasih.

"Yak! Kenapa melamun eoh? Aahh..kau sedang memikirkan D.O ya?" goda Luhan.

"eh? An-aniyo! Ak-aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa" elak Kai dengan pipi sedikit merona merah.

"ah, mengaku saja! Kau dan D.O itu sama saja, mau tapi malu" seru Luhan.

"eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Kai bingung..

"Ne, D.O sering kali menanyakan tentangmu padaku, tapi jika ku tanya dia selalu mengelak sama sepertimu" cibir Luhan. Wajah Kai lagi-lagi merona.

"Yak! Enak saja! aku tidak seperti itu!" pekik Kai mempout bibirnya. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli.

'apa benar D.O sering menanyakanku?' pikir Kai. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir dibibir Kai.

Keesokan harinya...

Sejak kejadian kemarin Sehun sama sekali tak bertemu Luhan ataupun berbicara pada Luhan. Padahal Luhan sudah berusaha telfon & kirim pesan pada Sehun untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, tapi Sehun tetap mendiamkannya. Kini Sehun tampak berjalan dikoridor kampus seorang diri, tak berniat meneggur teman-temannya yang menegurnya. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar rusak karna kejadian kemarin. Tak sengaja Sehun berpapasan dengan Kai, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, ia terlalu malas bertemu Kai pagi-pagi ini. Lalu ia memutuskan berbalik arah, dari pada bertemu Kai lebih baik ia memutar balik arah walau jaraknya lebih jauh lagi menuju kelas pikirnya.

SREETTT

Tiba-tiba tangan Kai menghentikan langkah Sehun dan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"ada apa?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"aku...ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, ak-"

"Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu membahas itu!" ucap Sehun memotong penjelasan Kai dan beranjak pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti lagi oleh Kai.

"apa lagi?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"aku tau, percuma saja aku menjelaskan panjang lebar padamu, toh kau pasti tak akan mempercayaiku, tapi kumohon, percayalah setiap apa yang Luhan katakan padamu. Dia tak mungkin membohongi orang yang ia cintai" jelas Kai. Sehun mengeritkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau pikir aku tidak pernah mempercayai ucapan kekasihku sendiri begitu?" tanya Sehun mulai tersulut emosi.

"Oh Sehun! kenapa kau begitu takut aku merebut Luhan darimu? Jika kau percaya pada cinta Luhan hanya untukmu dan kalian saling mencintai, seharusnya kau tak perlu takut Luhan akan berpaling darimu"

"jujur saja, pada awalnya aku memang masih menyukai Luhan, tapi aku sadar..kalau cinta Luhan ternyata hanya untuk seorang Oh Sehun! Dan kau termasuk lelaki beruntung bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti Luhan, dia akan berusaha mempertahankan cintanya seburuk apapun kondisinya, sayangnya dulu aku menyia-nyiakan usahanya. Aku harap itu tidak terjadi padamu Sehun!" jelas Kai menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun yang semula malas mendengar ocehan Kai, mulai sedikit berpikir tentang ucapan Kai. tak bisa dipungkiri ucapan Kai ada benarnya juga, namun Sehun masih tak bergeming membalas ucapan Kai.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik ucapanku Oh Sehun! Kau ingin membuat Luhan-mu bahagia bukan? Kau tak ingin Luhan jatuh kelubang yang sama seperti bersamaku dulu kan? Setidaknya cobalah ubah sikapmu, buat Luhan merasa nyaman berada didekatmu, jadilah kekasih kebanggaannya! Tugasmu adalah membuatnya bahagia. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya Oh Sehun!" jelas Kai lagi. Sehun masih tak bergeming, secara tak sadar memang Sehun sering kali membuat Luhan tak nyaman dengan sikap cemburu & over protectivenya, ini semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Luhan-nya.

"dan satu lagi.. kau tenang saja... hubunganku dengan Luhan kini hanya sebatas Sahabat, ternyata hubungan kami lebih baik menjadi sahabat daripada menjadi kekasih, lagipula sudah ada seseorang yang kucintai. Sekarang temuilah Luhan-mu, dia pasti merasa bersalah atas kejadian kemarin. Baiklah aku pergi" ucap Kai beranjak pergi.

"Ka-kai!" panggil Sehun ragu membuat Kai menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Mianhae dan Gumawo" ucap Sehun tersenyum. Kini senyuman itu tulus tidak ada lagi guratan keterpaksaan dari wajah tampannya. Kai pun membalas dengan senyum lalu pergi.

Sehun Pov

Aku bergegas mencari Luhan, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, bukan hanya untuk kesalahanku kemarin, tapi untuk kesalahanku selama ini. kenapa aku sangat bodoh! Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari kesalahanku pada kekasihku sendiri. Aku membuatnya tertekan selama ini dengan sikap egoisku, sikap cemburuku dan sikap over protectiveku. Aku Bahkan tak bisa menepati janjiku padanya untuk membuatnya bahagia. Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku! Kekasih macam apa aku ini!

Sehun Pov End

Seorang namja mungil tengah menintip-intip didepan kelas jurusan Art Performing tepatnya kelas Sehun, sesekali matanya mencari kepenjuru ruangan mencari sosok yang dicari.

"Em..permisi, apa kau melihat Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan pada mahasiswa yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

"Tidak!" jawab mahasiswa itu.

"ah begitu..gumawo" ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"huh Hunnie, kemana ya? Tumben jam segini belum datang" gumam Luhan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

Sosok yang dicari pun datang dari arah depan. Seketika senyuman manis terkembang dibibir Luhan.

"Sehu-"

SREEETTT

"Eh? Kita mau kemana Hunnie?" tanya Luhan saat tangannya ditarik pergi oleh Sehun. Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan,hanya fokus melihat kedepan.

'Sehun mau apa? Apa dia masih marah?' benak Luhan mengira Sehun masih marah padanya.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat Sehun membawa Luhan ketaman belakang dekat pohon besar.

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu matanya terus menyirat rasa bersalah.

GREEBB

Luhan Pov

"eh?" aku terkesikap saat Sehun tiba-tiba memelukku erat. tubuhku menegang, jantungku berdegub kencang, dan pipiku merona merah. Sehun hanya diam terus merengkuh erat tubuhku.

"Hun-Hunnie ada apa?" tanyaku namun Sehun tetap diam. Apa Sehun masih marah padaku?

"Hun-Hunnie, Mianhae..Mian-"

"Jangan katakan!" ia mulai buka suara.

"Eh? Ke-kenap-"

"Maafkan aku Lu" potongnya. Seketika tubuhku menegang & nafasku tercekat, suaranya terasa panas ditelingaku hingga menimbulkan gejolak aneh didadaku.

"Apa? Sehunnie tidak salah kok, aku yang sa-"

"Maafkan aku, bukan hanya untuk kesalahanku kemarin, tapi juga kesalahanku selama ini. Maaf telah membuatmu bersusah payah menghadapi sikapku yang pecemburu & over protective selama 2 tahun ini, hingga membuatmu tak nyaman" jelasnya lirih. Aku tersenyum ternyata dia peka. Aku semakin membalas erat pelukannya.

"Hunnie, Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, sekalipun ingin,sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak bisa marah padamu, aku tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan sikapmu, karna aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Karna aku mengerti kau bersikap begitu karna kau terlalu mencintaiku kan?" jelasku. Dibalik segala sikap Sehun, aku tetap mencintainya tulus. perlahan aku melepaskan pelukan kami, beralih menatap dalam mata elang kekasihku. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir tipisnya. Sungguh aku merasa Tuhan begitu baik padaku hingga memberikan kekasih yang terlampau sempurna seperti Sehun.

"Sarangha-mmph"

"Nado" ucapku disela-sela ciuman kami, setelah sebelumnya ucapan Sehun terputus saat bibirku sudah lebih dulu mengkecup lembut bibirnya. Menyalurkan rasa cinta & kasih kami selama ini.

Luhan Pov End

D.O Pov

Aku melangkahkan kakiku gontai, tubuhku masih terasa lemas dan demam, kepalaku juga masih sedikit pusing. Tapi aku tetap nekat datang kekampus, sebenarnya ibuku sudah melarangku pergi kuliah, tapi setelah ingat hari ini ada tugas dari mata kuliah Dosen yang menyeramkan, terpaksa aku masuk kuliah daripada aku kena omelan lagi. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus hingga tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan...Kai! sesaat langkahku terhenti, dia melihat kearahku & tersenyum padaku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman, tiba-tiba kejadian kemarin terlintas dibenakku, seketika wajahku berubah sendu. Aku berniat menghindar darinya dengan memutar balik arah kebelakang, namun baru beberapa langkah...

SREEETTT

Sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tanganku dan menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh kebelakang ternyata adalah Kai. aku menunduk malu tak berani menatap wajah tampannya.

"D.O, ak-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucapnya lembut membuat jantungku terpompa 2X lebih cepat. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri menatapnya.

"Ap-apa?" tanyaku gugup. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan roda merah dipipiku.

"Kemarin..ak-aku minta maaf karna tidak mengantarmu pulang, padahal aku sudah janji padamu. Ma-maaf ak-aku benar-benar lupa. Jeongmal Mianhae D.O"

Ap-apa? Lupa? Dia bahkan melupakanku? Hatiku sangat sakit & kecewa, ternyata benar! Tak seharusnya aku berharap lebih padanya, toh sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah melihatku.

Aku tertunduk menatap diriku miris. Tak terasa air mataku menetes dipipiku. Segera kuhapus kasar air mataku, tak ingin Kai melihatku seperti ini.

D.O Pov End

"D.O waeyo? Ka-kau me-nangis?" Kai tercekat saat melihat D.O menangis, itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"D.O waeyo? Ke-kenapa ka-kau menangis?" tanya Kai lembut, perlahan tangannya menangkup pipi chubby D.O yang dilinangi air mata. Ibu jarinya menghapus lembut air mata D.O. Kai terkesikap saat ia mengusap wajah D.O yang terasa demam. Matanya menatap nanar wajah namja cantik itu.

"D.O, badanmu demam, kau sakit? Kenapa tetap masuk kuliah?" tanya Kai penuh kekhawatiran.

"An-aniyo, gwaechana" ucap D.O tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan, menutupi hatinya yang kecewa.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! wajahmu pucat, tubuhmu juga demam! Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang! Ayo!" ajak Kai menarik D.O pergi. Namun D.O menolak, ia tetap berdiri ditempat.

"Waeyo? Kau sakit D.O sebaiknya kau izin pulang atau setidaknya pergi ke UKS" ujar Kai semakin khawatir.

"Tak apa Kai, aku baik-baik saja tak usah pedulikanku" ucap D.O tersenyum miris lalu beranjak pergi.

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TAK PEDULI PADAMU SEDANGKAN AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU DO KYUNG SOO!"

DEGG

teriakan Kai spontan menghentikan langkah D.O & menoleh ke arah Kai. Kai kehilangan kesabaran dengan sikap D.O,sehingga tanpa sadar berbicara bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya.

"ap-apa? Kau tadi bicara apa Kai? bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tanya D.O memastikan ucapan Kai tadi.

"N-ne, ak-aku menya- ah bukan tepatnya men-cin-taimu Dio, entah sejak kapan perasaan ini singgah dihatiku, awalnya aku meragui perasaanku ini, tapi semakin hari perasaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Lalu se-karang ba-bagaimana denganmu?" jelas Kai gugup setengah mati. Ia pasrah D.O mau menganggapnya seperti apa, yang jelas ucapan itu sudah terlanjur terlontar dari bibir Kai.

"Ka-kau se-rius?" tanya D.O tak percaya dengan apa yang Kai katakan tadi, pasalnya yang ia tau Kai masih menyukai Luhan. Bagaimana bisa sekarang ia mengatakan menyukainya.

"Tentu aku serius! Kau pikir aku main-main" gerutu Kai mencibir bibirnya.

"Tap-tapi ba-bagaimana bisa, bukankah kau masih menyukai Luhan hyung?" tanya D.O masih tak percaya.

"Mwo? Kau tau jika aku mantan kekasih Luhan? Sejujurnya aku sempat berfikir seperti itu, tapi semakin hari perasaan terhadapnya sirna, mungkin jadi teman lebih baik, lagipula Luhan & Sehun saling mencintai, tak mungkin aku menghancurkan hubungan mereka"

"La-lalu ke-kemarin kau dan Luhan Hyung..." ucap D.O menggantung. Kai mengeritkan keningnya.

"kau lihat?" tanya Kai dijawab anggukan D.O. kai tersenyum manis & mengelus lembut rambut D.O.

"kau jangan salah paham, kemarin Luhan tak sengaja reflek memelukku ketika ada petir yang besar, Sehun juga sempat salah paham, tapi untungnya semua baik-baik saja" jelas Kai tersenyum.

"Eoh, apa karna kau melihat kejadiaan itu, kau pulang duluan?" sambung Kai.

D.O hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa karna itu pula kau demam seperti ini karna pulang hujan-hujanan?" tanya Kai yang lagi-lagi dijawab oleh D.O dengan anggukan.

"Aiisshh...kenapa bertindak bodoh seperti itu eoh?" gerutu Kai menyentil pelan hidung mungil D.O

"awh" rintih D.O menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

Kai hanya terkekeh pelan.

GREEBBB

"eh?" D.O terkesikap saat Kai tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Wajah Kai ditopangkan dibahu kecil D.O menyalurkan rasa sayang & cinta diantara keduanya. D.O mulai membalas pelukan Kai.

"Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae Kyung Soo, maafkan aku baru menyadari kehadiranmu selama ini" ucap Kai lembut tepat ditelinga D.O membuat sang empunya menengang, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tak lupa pipi yang merona merah. D.O menelan salivanya kasar, ini seperti mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Sosok Kai yang begitu ia kagumi dari jauh, kini bisa sedekat ini dengannya.

"Aniyo Kai, aku senang sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya, kau tau, dulu kau sulit untuk kugapai, memendam perasaan ini sendirian saja aku sudah bahagia, sekarang aku bahkan masih tak percaya jika ini nyata. Aku sangat bahagia" jelas D.O membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kai.

"ternyata benar kata Luhan, sejak dulu kau sudah naksir padaku eoh?" goda Kai masih memeluk D.O.

D.O membulatkan matanya & reflek melepaskan pelukan Kai.

"Mwo? Ka-kata siapa? Tid-tidak ak-aku hanya...mengagumimu saja" elak D.O dengan pipi merona merah malu.

"sama saja! itu berarti kau menyukaiku" goda Kai lagi mencolek hidung mungil D.O

"ish...andwae! tidak seperti itu!" pekik D.O mempout bibirnya imut. Kai terkekeh geli melihat expresi menggemaskan D.O

"baiklah...sekarang..apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku Do KyungSoo?" tanya Kai menggenggam erat tangan D.O. D.O tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Kai, pipinya tak henti-hentinya merona merah. Dengan yakin D.O mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu melayangkan pelukan lagi untuk D.O.

"ehm..ehmm, sepertinya ada sepasang kekasih baru nih" suara seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatan pelukan KaiD.O sehingga terpaksa pelukan itu terlepas. Mereka menoleh kearah suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sehun bersama dengan Luhan kekasihnya.

"Eh?" Kai dan D.O tampak salah tingkah dan kikuk saat digoda Sehun.

"bagaimana kalau kalian mentraktir kami di hari pertama kalian jadian? Benarkan Sehun?" usul Luhan.

"Yup! Benar sekali Baby Han!" timpal Sehun ber- Hi Five dengan Luhan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan kalian ini! aku tidak mau!" tolak Kai memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan D.O tersipu malu.

"Pelit sekali kau! Jangan-jangan nanti D.O hanya dikasih makan terasi (?)" celetuk Sehun dengan watados-nya. Kai membulatkan matanya, ia mulai tersulut emosi & kesal dengan ucapan si cadel ini.

Seketika terjadilah kerjar-kejaran antara si Item dan si cadel.

"Yak! Sehun! Kemari kau! Ku cincang habis kau!" pekik Kai mengejar-ngejar Sehun yang melarikan diri.

"Andwae! Coba saja kalo bisa :P" ejek Sehun semakin membuat Kai kesal.

Luhan dan D.O hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah konyol para kekasihnya itu.

E.N.D


End file.
